


A text, a wedding and two clueless guys!

by Pulse000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desperate Nolan, Lucky Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulse000/pseuds/Pulse000
Summary: A story told over text message that's either going to lead to a happily ever after or a really awkward situation LOL





	A text, a wedding and two clueless guys!

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story came when someone texted me to ask if I wanted to meet them for dinner but be collected to asking if I wanted to marry them LOL.
> 
> I was so amused by the idea that I stopped writing what I was working on at the moment and put this together.
> 
> I know there's not much of a plot but maybe I'll do a full story of it at some point down the line In which case this whole story will probably wind up being the summary.

Nolan: Liam you have to help me, I'm desperate please please please say you will help me.

Liam: what's wrong Nol are you endanger?

Nolan: no danger just desperate.

Liam: how can I help?

Nolan: my aunt insisted on setting me up with the blind date for my cousin's wedding.

Liam: so you need dating advice?

Nolan: not exactly, I kind of panicked and blurted out that I had a boyfriend, now my aunts expecting to bring someone to the wedding.

Liam: OMG Nolan I think your life just switched from a horror film to a romcom LOL.

Nolan: Li it's not funny I need help please Li help me.

Liam: I think Mason & Corey would have an easier time finding your boyfriend then I would Nol.

Nolan: No Li I'm not asking you to find me a boyfriend, I'm asking you to pretend to be my boyfriend and go to the wedding with me.

Liam: oh.

Liam: I guess you really are desperate than lol.

Nolan: what's that supposed to mean Li?

Liam: just didn't think you would want to date me even if it is just pretend.

Nolan: what? Why? You're the best person I know Li!!!!!

Liam: aww Noly <3 you say sweetest things to me!

Liam: okay I'll go with you but I can't promise not to step on your feet on the dance floor LOL.

Nolan: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.  
=========================================================  
Liam: hey Mase Nolan just asked me to be his fake boyfriend at a wedding that's code for I want to go out with you but I'm too afraid to ask right?

Mason: yeah LOL.

Mason: what do you say?

Liam: what do you think Mason? I said yes you know how long I've been wanting to go out with Nolan.

Mason: LOL I know.


End file.
